Change
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: (Completed) A Tameranian Girl goes through a change that will bring about unknown future disaster.
1. Chapter1: It Begins

Change  
  
Chapter1: It Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
Setting: On Planet Tameran. Several years before Starfire was born.  
  
"She has Eranian Measles!" a group of Tameranian children cried and ran away from a little dark brown haired girl who had large looking pimples protruding from all over.  
  
"Dark Water!" an older girl cried angrily when she saw the little girl, "mother said home was the place to stay until you are well," she chastised as she walked towards the little girl in the park, "catchy is what Eranian Measles are," she continued, "you really should listen to mother and not let illness catch other children," she said as she carefully placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "you are lucky big sister told untruth that sleeping was my little sister," she said, a slight twinkle in her eye when she saw her sister's face brighten.  
  
"Mother does not know?" Dark Water asked cheerily as her light purple eyes filled with tears of relief and happiness, "but why sister?" she asked her rather puzzled, "you uphold rules and laws with umm such heavy ongoing extremity," the six year old (earth years) said.  
  
"Oh yes?" her older sister asked with great pride but with a hint of suspicion, "where did you learn a word of such advancement from little sister?" she asked sweetly as she bent to her sister's face.  
  
"Robert!" Dark Water cried and laughed and her older sister jumped to her full height, her eyes filled with tears and her face filled with unhappy shock.  
  
"What's wrong Pure Water?" Dark Water asked her pre-teen sister worriedly.  
  
[Pure Water's POV]  
  
I just stood there. I couldn't believe that Robert had said that about me. I remembered when my best friend Blue Sky got a step- father one year ago. He was from earth and it was rather unusual that he decided to give up everything there and come to live on Tameran. Every time a female Tameranian married an earth male, she'd leave our planet because he was too selfish to leave his own planet to come to hers. Such married couples would come to visit sometimes but the earth male was usually in such a hurry to leave, that the visit was rather unmemorable for Tameranian family and friends. My mother had always told me that Earthlings were violent, savage, mean and selfish. I always believed what she said, despite my father who when he was alive always tried to convince her and I that earthlings were kind, intelligent and loving people. He died along with Blue Sky's father in a bombing of their place of work in the heart of the city. I was seven then. I would never forget Daddy and was excited at Mother's decision to never remarry. But Blue Sky's mother had a different agenda; she was a bit less dreamy and cherry than my mother, but a whole lot more eccentric. She always traveled to research the behaviour of aliens and to collect books and mementos. She worked as a self-employed researcher, because her eccentricity sometimes lead her to other planets beside the one's that she was paid to research on (and she had to give those people their money back). Little did any Tameranian know, that one of her mementos would not only be a step-father who she married three weeks after meeting him on Earth, of all places. But also a bitter stepson who really disliked the idea of being taken from his home planet to one foreign to him. When I first saw him I thought he was elegant and beautiful. Too bad he thought the opposite of me. He was embittered by the fact that he had to move here and also thought that my strong upholding of the righteous unquestionable (that's how she feels about all rules) laws and rules of our country was obsessive and extremely Puritan (he was shocked that she didn't have a problem with the last one). I always really liked him; his behaviour and our common love for reading and researching what he called 'Psychology', only made me like him more. Last month we could have conversations alone together (and peacefully). So I was surprised that he still made negative comments about me. Especially with her sister within his presence, this was really upsetting and embarrassing.  
  
"Pure Water?" Dark Water asked her voice sounding scared as she tugged on my dress.  
  
I looked down at my little sister. Her eyes were swimming with tears and filled with worry. She was wearing her flowing white frilly nightgown that Blue Sky had made for her Arrival On Tameran Day (Birthday) and was without proper footwear. I on the other hand had on my light green ankle length dress with a collar that had yellow trimmings on it. Yellow trimmings were also on the sleeves, waist of the dress and on the skirts hem. I was also wearing what Robert hat called big metal bangles, one on each hand and they were the colour the sun back on Earth. Our light source (sun) was a beautiful white glow of purity that sometimes remained for 5 straight earth months without leaving us. When it did, it was for 5 long earth hours, and we were stuck unhappily with darkness that we had to carry an Ennion Litee Tegras around with us to see our way around. This special animal lit up in different colours and was the size of my palm. I always kept mine in a pouch attached to my waist. My own was a green Litee, so it glowed a green light. I could speak Ennion, so I could ask it to light anytime I wanted. Robert claimed that it looked like a mini plump anteater that was purple and had circular green stripes. Ennion was Bug in Tameran, and Tegras was where we got them from when we traded Suffledirtrisses (mini elephant looking animals that sucked up dirt and debris. They could grow to the size of a Dover Man, but fatter) with the Tegra Nines for them. Robert complained that our night was too dark and short, but it was not our fault that we needed only three and half hours sleep, 4 hours the maximum (anyone who slept more than that was either detrimentally ill, or extremely lazy). Mother had told me that there were Tameranian females especially, who after staying on earth would eventually get into the habit of needing at least six hours of sleep, eight the normal maximum. I personally found that lazy and atrocious, but Blue Sky told me that it was just that earthlings had a different sleeping pattern from us.  
  
"Let us return to the place where we reside," I said kindly to Dark Water as we turned around and headed home.  
  
When I saw our residence, I quickly snuck in the back way with Dark Water and we want to our teleporter circle and I typed in the code for the Collection Room (Attic). When we reached the room, I opened the door and we quickly hurried in and went through another door and closed it behind us. We were now in the side room that had a place of sleep (bed), sitting (chair) and enjoyable items to look at (books and pictures\portraits). I made Dark Water lie down and rest as I went for a book to read.  
  
I picked, 'Fauna of Tameran' and sat down and began to read. I suddenly felt a severe pain in my forehead and blacked out.  
  
I woke up later to hear Dark Water's quite snoozing soundly on the bed. I got up and rubbed my aching head. Then I stopped. I felt something strange sticking out of my forehead. I got up and went towards the imageniser (mirror) and looked closely at myself. I had to cover my mouth to not allow the sound from seeing horror (s) to escape (a scream). My baby blue eyes became enlargened with great fright.  
  
Sticking out of my head were two antennae.  
  
End of Chapter1. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter2: It gets Worse

Change  
  
Please note that I made up these Tameranian words. No one bother me about them being incorrect. They are made up. If you can't accept that, please don't read this. I do not want anyone spamming my review box about this.  
  
Chapter2: It gets Worse  
  
[Pure Water's POV]  
  
I touched the foreign objects sticking out of my head. I heard Robert call them antennas before. But even I knew that these things were exclusive to Ennions (bugs) or other strange alien life forms. I never saw a Tameranian with these antennas before and I knew that wasn't a good thing. We were not very open to things really unusual to us. The common Tameranian's might accept my new appearance, but at the same time they were the ones who didn't uphold the laws and hold our Tameranian upbringing in high regard or with unwavering obedience. I couldn't accept the thought of being ostracized by my own kind and forced to receive care from commoners who were only degrees from Earthling savagery because of their Tameranian upbringing. I had to be able to fit in with my own class.  
  
"Pure Water," I heard my mother call to me from not too far away, "are you and Dark Water in the Collection Room (Attic)?" she asked curiously, "it's nearly the time of glow less purity (darkness\night)," she said in a concerned voice, "do you and Dark Water have your Ennion Litee Tegrases (little animals that light their way- animal lamp)?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mother, birther of two Tameranian females that are Pure Water and little Dark Water," I responded, "mother can you please bring forth your presence to your older daughter?" I asked trying not to sound too nervous, "I would like to put forward something that I'd like you try and answer (question)," I said formally.  
  
"No problem," my mother said simply and I winced at her use of Earth language, "I'll be in your presence in a moment Pure Water, the older of the two females which I've birthed," she said and I heard her starting to type in the code.  
  
*Clear Water, birther of two Tameranian females. How can you so blindly be pulled into the very Earth culture that you hate? I just hope that it has not changed you enough to make you not realize the badness of my current status. * (Pure Water's thoughts)  
  
[Clear Water]  
  
I stepped into the side room to see what negative emotions could be troubling my older female offspring Pure Water. I dusted off a few stray pieces of dirty particles (dust) off my puffy red dress, which nearly reached my toes. But when I saw Pure Water, I let out a squeaky cry of horror (scream) and hurried back out again. What were those horrible things sticking out of her forehead? It was too early for her to have her transformation. Not that it was unheard of for Tameranian girls to sometimes transform early. But what were those horrible things sticking out of her head? She had read up on books about transformations that were different, but never had she heard of or seen one as bizarre as what her female offspring had sticking out of her head.  
  
*Keep feelings of no fright (calm) Clear Water, birther of two Tameranian females. You need to keep your in feelings of no fright as well. Oh negativity! I must have scared my older offspring by making brisk movement of disappearance (running). * (Clear Water's thoughts)  
  
I slowly took in airy sustenance and reentered the room. I saw that Pure Water's eyes were filled with waters of sadness (tears). I quietly sat beside and tried to figure out the happenings of this strange occurrence (source of the problem).  
  
"Pure Water," I said softly, "where did these umm pointy Enion like extensions come from?" I asked and Pure Water closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I know not the source," Pure Water said honestly, "am I really that hideous, mother?" I asked daring to use an earth term myself.  
  
My brown eyes widened in fright. Had my act of fright made her feel that ugly? I ran my hand through her bright orange hair that was the same colour as my own.  
  
"You are not hideous my older female offspring," I said honestly, "but you should stay our place of residence (home) for a while," I instructed as my offspring looked at me curiously, "your transformation has started early and I prefer you to stay in place of personal resting (her bedroom) until I can fully understand what your transformation will be," I said frankly.  
  
Pure Water nodded in agreement. I loved it so much that my daughters listened to me with unwavering obedience. Even though I was going to let Dark Water spend less time with that boy from that savage Earth planet. Yesterday she actually refused to sing our daily folk song because she felt like singing an Earth Pop song that she heard Blue Sky listening to in Robert's room. I felt so sorry for Blue Sky and Red Sky (Blue Sky's mother). They were being drawn deeper and deeper into the barbaric culture of that Earth Planet. I only hope that Pure Water will break her friendship with that Tameranian girl school so that I don't have to involve myself into it (intervene).  
  
"I shall go to my place of personal resting (bedroom) now," Pure Water said formally and rose to go, "may I take this with me?" she asked as she held up a book.  
  
"Just this occurrence," I said firmly, "remember to place it back in place of original assignment (position) when you return it here," I said seriously and she nodded.  
  
I felt better as my older female offspring left the room. Things could only get better after this.  
  
####  
  
(One Week Later)  
  
[Pure Water's POV]  
  
I woke up and my hands went upright (stretching) as my mouth released the sound of tired awakening (yawn). I heard some chatter outside my personal place of rest.  
  
"She's not going to indent your flesh with marks from what she uses to eat," Blue Sky said firmly.  
  
"Don't you mean bite?" Robert asked sounding slightly confused and my cheeks rose in temperature upon hearing his voice, "but it's still her room and I don't feel comfor...." he protested but was stopped when Blue Sky rudely opened my door without requesting entrance.  
  
"Hello Pure Wa....!" Blue Sky cried unnaturally and unnecessarily loudly but at least she sounded happy.  
  
But my best friend suddenly stopped and started to let out cry of horror (scream) the moment that she saw me. Robert's eyes bulged and he and Blue Sky held each other as they suddenly took several backward steps away from me. Blue Sky's light green eyes and Robert's dark brown eyes both mirrored fright and this brought to raise negative emotions within me.  
  
"What is incorrect?" I asked and started to rise but Blue Sky squeaked and jumped into Robert's arms.  
  
"I think that you should check yourself in that small mirror," Robert said in a slightly fearful voice as he pointed to my small imageniser (mirror) resting on what he liked to call a 'night table'.  
  
"Okay," I said slowly and reached for it, but when I saw my face I let out a blood-curling cry of horror and threw the imageniser away from my current position.  
  
All the other occupants of the house ran to where they heard my piercing cry of horror. I heard gasp and tiny cries of horror when they saw me.  
  
Meanwhile I was looking in a downward position. The imageniser had lost its compactness (broke) and several pieces of it littered the solid surface that we usually stood on (the ground). As I looked at the pieces I saw again what was the source of my cry of horror.  
  
Two freakish red orbs were in place of my beautiful blue eyes. I tried to close my eyes to block them out but I couldn't. After a while of being able to do so I panicked. I raised a hand to my eyes and I soon realized why. My eyelids were gone.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore; it was too much fright for a young Tameranian girl. I fainted.  
  
End of Chapter2.  
  
Reggae: Please Review. Remember that I'm making up the Tameranian words and their behaviour as I go along. Please don't bother me because you don't FEEL that's how a Tameranian would act. This is fanfiction, not the script for a Teen Titan episode.  
  
I'm not sure when I can update this. It took me nearly if not more than two hours to write and I have a lot of other fics that I need to update. Thank you to all those who've reviewed this story and sorry for the LONG wait. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sad Revelations

Change

Sorry for the long wait

Chapter 3: Sad Revelations.

(Blue Sky's POV)

It's been one hour since Pure Water fainted and I still can't believe it. How could she become that thing? That monster! Such things are immediately killed if they ever come to our planet. Clear water is in so much trouble. The Higher Powers (Leaders of Tameran) and Goodness Enforcers (police) will definitely want to know what happened. Such a transformation can never happen naturally with a true Tameranian. (Blue Sky's thoughts)

"Is she fully secure?" Red Sky asked me seriously and I nodded, "good, we need to keep her tied and chained to the bed until the Golden Enforcers arrive at our current location," she said firmly, "Clear Water you still haven't told me how she can possibly be transforming into that creature," she said and turned to a sobbing Clear Water who stood at the door way to Pure Water's place of personal rest (bedroom).

"I didn't know that this could happen!" Clear Water cried, "I didn't think this negative happening was possible," she said.

"What wasn't possible?" Red Sky asked formally.

"Her father was part the horrible monster that my Pure Water is transforming into," Clear Water confessed and I along with the others gasped, "but that was as a result of bad doings with science since he was a baby of a test tube," she protested, "he forcefully left and didn't return to the experiment place at the age of fifteen," she continued, "he didn't get the monster's horrible urges, he was only made of more strength, instinct and endurance than a normal person," she told Red Sky, "we didn't know that any of our female offspring would transform into one since he didn't," she concluded.

"But she did," I pointed out, "the monster reacts only to instincts," I reminded her, "one she transforms she wont be Pure Water anymore," I told her, "she has to be killed," I said firmly.

"WHAT!" Robert shouted, "you can't murder her!" he cried incredulously.

"It's not murder," Red Sky countered, "you know what's she transforming into," she said, "I told you about that creature of horror before you even arrived on my home planet."

"But you can't kill her!" Robert protested even though he knew that there was no other way, "I know that she's turning into a chrysalis eater but to kill her is murder!" he cried.

"This is the Goodness Enforcers forcefully calling for entry!" I heard some males shout from outside, "unclose this door!"

I hurried to the door and opened it to see twenty-five male Goodness Enforcers in their golden and white uniforms.

"She's in her place of rest," I told them, "follow me," I said and took them to Pure Water's room.

End Chapter 3

Reggae: I know it's Short but review anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Running away and later Reperc...

Change

Chapter 4: Running away and later Repercussions

Five Minutes before the Golden Enforcers Arrive.

(Pure Water's POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around. I realized quickly that I was in my place of rest but I quickly realized also that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't rise from the position of flat resting (lying down). I moved my organs of seeing (eyes) down to see that I was bound and chained to the object for usage while in unawake rest (bed).

Oh feelings of negativity! Why am I tied up like this? I haven't done actions of negativity. Have I? (Pure Water's thoughts)

"Pure Water?" I heard a voice ask timidly and I looked up to see my little peeking into my place of rest and I could see the feeling of fright in her organs of seeing.

"Dark Water younger sister," I said happily, "what's the negative occurrence (problem)?" I asked when I saw her look around outside my place of rest with look of fright rushing (fearful urgency).

"The Goodness Enforcers are coming to our place of residence for you," Dark water whispered and I raised a confused eyebrow, "I heard Mom say that Dad was part Chrysalis Monster inside and the others believe you are turning into this monster of ferocity," she told me and I felt myself transcend to paleness, "should I remove the binds of restriction?" she asked me.

"No," I told her, "if the Goodness Enforcers believe I'm evil then I'll remain in my current position of uncomfortability and accept my negative judgment (punishment)," I said firmly.

"They shall cut off your sustenance of living (life)," Dark Water persisted, "they'll kill you!" she added using earth terms again and I released sound of pitying air-like release (sigh) and tried to close my organs of seeing but realized that I couldn't.

"I don't care about your current look of body (physical appearance)," Dark Water kept on, "please," she pleaded, "they might kill me too," she said to me.

"We have to abide by the law," I said firmly, "even if our sustenance of living has to be taken out (if they have to die)," I told her, "we have to abide by the law," I repeated and relaxed as I waited for the Goodness Enforcers to arrive and get rid of me since I had become a negative monster of ferocity on my planet of residence Tameran.

* * *

(Forward to when Goodness Enforcers Enter Clear Water's place of Residence)

(The Goodness Enforcers POV)

The Goodness Enforcers entered the residence of Clear Water carefully and with equipment of harm out and ready (guns). They noticed that there was a woman sobbing beside a much colder looking woman who they knew as Red Sky the researcher who disgracefully took on a male partner for remarriage. They also noticed an earth boy who looked rather distraught and were annoyed by the fact that there was an earthling present in the middle of such negative affairs.

"She's in her place of rest," they heard the girl who let them in tell them, "follow me," she said and took us to Pure Water's room.

We entered the room to see a young girl tied to the object for usage while in unawake rest. We let out air-like sound of non-expectation (gasp) when we saw her and took a step away (back). Her eyelids were gone, her organs of seeing had surrendered (lost) it's pupils, she had Ennion like things sticking out of her head and her outer ness of body was getting paler plus we noticed a few strands of white hair in her orange hair as well.

"Where's the younger one?" Our Goodness Enforcer in Charge (Leader) asked seriously turning to the girl who led us to this monstrous girl's place of rest.

"I don't know her current position in this residence," the girl responded, "and I'm called Blue Sky," she stated.

"Do you know what this female is transforming into?" the Goodness Enforcer in Charge asked her.

"Yes," Blue Sky responded, "she's transforming into a Chrysalis Eater," she said, "and has to have her sustenance of living undone," she said firmly with a nod.

"Good Female Blue Sky," the Golden Enforcer in Charge said with positive feeling (happily), "do you know your crime?" he suddenly asked the Tameranian female who was tied sown.

"I Pure Water have committed no act of criminality," Pure Water declared from her bondage and we all started to feel VERY unhappy (angry) negative feelings of emotions, "but my body of usage has taken on the transformation that will turn me female daughter of Clear Water into a Chrysalis Eater," she stated, "and for that I must removed of any sustenance of living," she told us.

"So you accept negative judgment?" one of the female Goodness Enforcers asked her in way of formality.

"Yes," Pure Water said with action of nodding, "please let I daughter of Clear Water tell her and my sister the action of farewell (goodbye)," she requested.

"We will," the Goodness Enforcer in Charge told her, "as soon as we find the younger daughter of Clear Water who will also share the same negative punishment as you."

"I give ways of understanding," Pure Water responded, "we both have to lose sustenance of living to preserve positive times in Tameran," she said, "my sister and I accept our deserved extreme punishment," she said to us.

"Bring the younger sister to my presence," the Goodness Enforcer in charge ordered and several Goodness Enforcers left the room to search for her.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"She's not within the residence!" several Goodness Enforcers cried as they made movement of swiftness (ran) back into Pure Water's room, "she's not in nearby presence (gone)!"

"Find the younger daughter NOW!" the Goodness Enforcer in charge cried in alarming negative noise and the Goodness Enforcers hurried off to search surrounding residences for Dark Water.

* * *

(One Hour Later on the Forested Outskirts of her Neighbourhood)

(Dark Water's POV)

Dark Water continued movement of frightened swiftness as she kept a look out for any Goodness Enforcers or Unlawful Capturers (Criminal Hunters). She had panicked and ran off without any items of preservation. She was even without foot wear and only wore her white dress and a red bangle on one hand which she had lost a little after she made movement of swiftness away from the only residence and area she called home and had friends and family.

Pure Water is too willing to give up her sustenance of living. I'll never let myself turn into that monster. I can stop it right? I don't know. But there must be a way! I don't want to die! I hope my birth giver Mother Clear Water will not be negatively punished. I will miss her. But I have to umm. I think Robert called it runaway? Yes I have to runaway. I am not my older sister. I'm not Pure Water. I'm Dark Water. (Dark Water's thoughts)

End Chapter 4

Reggae: I have to admit this twist surprised even me. I had planned to let Pure Water escape when I started (even before I started actually) but after I started, I started to think about Pure Water being such a stickler to the rules and decided to let Dark Water run off instead. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and remember I made up these Tameranian words and also that this story is set before Starfire's born (and Blackfire too if you're curious). Plus if you've seen the episode when Starfire's home planet was shown to viewers then you'd know that most of it it's a vast dry wasteland (or desert if you'd rather that) and in this story there's forested areas. I decided to set this story theoretically before Tameran looked like how it looked now with Starfire being apart of Teen Titans. I've theorized that thanks to past wars Tameran lost it's vegetation and floral beauty (remember it's a theory, don't come bothering me as if I said that it was a definite fact).

Review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Head

Change

Chapter 5: The Red Head

(Many Years Later on a far off planet)

Dark Water walked around quietly. She hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. She had heard that thanks to years of wars that Tameran was now mostly a wasteland compared to its former days of fauna glory. The planet still prospered in it's own way though and as far as she was concerned she'd be glad the day all Tameranians and that planet all died out.

She then noticed a red haired girl who looked sad and depressed with what seemed to be physical defects on her body. She smiled. She recognized a Tameranian girl who would be turning into a chrysalis eater anywhere. Wasn't she after all a chrysalis eater? One of the most feared monsters of Tameranians. She would have great pleasure luring the girl with her innocent looking white frame (body) until she was able to trap her and turn into a chrysalis monster so that she could feast upon her (the red head) the moment she became a chrysalis).

I shall have a feast like always (Dark Water's thoughts)

End Chapter 5

Reggae: The story is now complete. If anyone saw the episode which Starfire went through changes which led to her being able to shoot lasers from her eyes, they'll understand this chapter. I had written this story guessing what the monster might've been before it met Starfire. Since she was so sophisticated she had to have been a part of a civil society at some point. So I made up the theory of her being a Tameranian girl before transforming into the white skinned female who transforms into the chrysalis eater. Hope you enjoyed it and found my version of it interesting at least. Please Review.


End file.
